elementalsdivinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Jozuto
"Do you honestly believe you can kill me?" "I am death... I am Warrior" '- Jozuto | Elemental User Of Death' Jozuto Kuran ( ジョズートクラン ) Often also referred to as Death ( 死 shi ) is the main antagonist of the first arc of Elements ( リーパー "The Reaper") as the mysterious elemental who wished to destroy all of humankind to create a master race of elements. But reformed to take on a leadership role in Elements: Reborn and Elements: Divinity ( 魂のリーダー "The Soul's Leader") and is widely known for his element, mainly death. Appearance Jozuto is a young man of slender build with black hair and dark black eyes. When off mission, he wears often black colored clothing, mainly black jacket and inner shirt with a often long coat. When operating, Jozuto dons a bullet-proof trench coat and a white pierrot-inspired mask that fully conceals his face due to his now wanted face which was leaked by on-going passers of when the battle of the city took place. After the events that transpire at the element's base, Jozuto lets his hair grow out and neglects shaving. His trenchcoat has become worn and he mostly wears a ski jacket. Starting the new arc of Elements: Divinity. Shortly after thinking through his options and choosing to return, Jozuto cuts his hair back to normal length, shaves, and returns to his "Black Reaper" attire Personality Jozuto is not very approachable. He rarely shows emotion, giving a cold impression to others. His manner of speaking tends to be very blunt, even insulting, and his comments are often coarse or inappropriate. He is not above provoking or belittling those who oppose or irritate him. His sense of humor tends toward the vulgar, insulting, and dark. All of this makes him unsettling to a great number of people. Jozuto's obedience is strictly limited to individuals he respects, mainly being Anastasia, and he has no problem showing open disdain for authority from anyone outside of this circle. Although he rarely shows it, Jozuto has a strong sense of morality and empathy. One of his most defining characteristics is the great value he places on preserving human and elements life; this is especially shown when Jozuto was forced to kill Anastasia to release her from the hold of Zeldinak and also when Vanessa was killed. The thought that he had to kill humans and elements, especially he cared about troubles still greatly, effecting his fighting ability and skill. Because of their hazardous conditions of their missions and his personal values, he cares greatly for his comrades’ welfare, which is seen several times: when he was ordered to kill Damon at the end of the disastrous attack on the element's base, Jozuto was visibly distressed that so many of his friends had died on that fruitless night, so distressed and broken about it, he broke up with Anastasia and left the group. Later, he risked his life against Vanessa and Tsubasa in order to hold them off till Michael was aged up from a child to a teenager but also to protect to everyone, who had gone to protect Sage while he completed the ritual. Though Jozuto is aware that his battle skill is in a different league from that of almost any other human or element alive, he is not particularly arrogant about it, as he knows from experience that no human soldier or element user is invulnerable. Few will argue with his claims that only he can handle certain difficult tasks, because he has proven his ability to accomplish them. History Jozuto is the son of David Kuran, a wealthy business man who worked in the Underground of London. One day, Jozuto with his baby sister, Vanessa Kuran, came to the city to see her only to find that he was dead. In a rare showing of compassion, A travelling Duchess and Duke decided to take care of him. However, he did not consider them as a good parental figures but did as he was told by them.In the hands of the aristocratic family, Jozuto was taught sword and knife skills, how to get along with people, and to control his violent behavior. Jozuto also learned to use his own inner power of his element that he possessed along with Vanessa. Time passed and eventually, Jozuto knew everything he had to know. One day, in the city, Jozuto and his adoptive guardians were attacked in their own home by paramilitary forces, Jozuto started a fight which he won easily using his powers but at that moment, Jozuto's adoptive guardians were killed in that fight who then decided to leave him everything to Jozuto and Vanessa. Satisfied, Jozuto used his new found wealth and power to gain a uphold in his powers. Later, he became a elemental vigilante known as the 'The Reaper' in the underground and London then left to head to Japan to exact his plan of a world filled only with elements. Relationships Anastasia Jozuto's relationship with Anastasia started off as a 'destined to kill each other' type of relationship. They had hated each other from the moment they met, and each of them had decided that it would be them to kill the other so started the war between Life and Death. When the two were forced to co-operate due Anastasia being nagged by Jaylen and by being forced by Vanessa Kuran, the two reluctantly join forces to combat Zeldinak forces. Overtime, their relationship grew from partnerships to friends, counseling with each other and learning about each other's past, to the point where Jozuto nicknamed Anastasia to 'Ann' and Anastasia consider that name only for Jozuto. "How could I ever hated you?" - Anastasia to Jozuto The two would then learn to fall in love with one another, leading to often extremely loud fights, but they made the impossible happen and made the relationship work. Jozuto has been told that he has been overprotective of Anastasia at times and she often hates it, but hides the fact that she secretly adores Jozuto for it. At the start of Divinity, the two would have a shaky reunion as the two were at each other's neck, for Jozuto, the fact she didn't seem the care that he had lost the only family member he had left and for Anastasia was the fact Jozuto left her without even saying why or goodbye. The two would be like this for most of the start of arc till they soon reconcile when they found out Anastasia was pregnant. "So what are you going to do about it, Ann?" "Don't call me that Jozuto, you've lost that right.." - Jozuto's and Anastasia's shaky reunion at the start of Divinity The two would then have Michael Kuran as their child and both display incredible parental skills in trying to communicate and learn about Michael when he was forced to be aged up from a infant to a thirteen-year old child. After the aftermath of the Battle with Vanessa Kuran, Jozuto and Anastasia got married and had a small wedding at the seashore of Miyako Island where they had also stayed for their honeymoon. After the events of Divinity, Jozuto and Anastasia lived together at the place of where their old headquarters was, and begin to live what was the closest to a normal life till the event's of the Singularity took hold. Jozuto and Anastasia were forced to go into hiding to protect their son. It is not known whether they are still alive or dead. Powers/Abilities Death-Focused Manifestation Jozuto has been able to control a power known as 'Warrior's Power' although at first, He thought of it as the element of Death, as he very much proficient at it. Jozuto could conjure incredible weapons while also using it his defense as he had done to defend himself from explosion caused by Anti-Elemental forces. Jozuto has also proven to have some grasp of death, allowing to resurrect minions for short period of time but drains Jozuto quickly of his energy extremely fast, making it more a less useful ability. After retaining some of the warrior's powers when he was controlled by him, Jozuto was then able to fully manifest weapons from his mind with devastating effects, he could used them as source of ranged attacks or to even arm himself. Jozuto had also attained a sense of psychic ability from it, allowing to see and communicate with Shadow even without his physical form. Jozuto during the last battle of Earth was said to be on par with the warrior himself, especially equipped with the Warrior's weapon. He was able to slow down the source's volley of gigantic attacks by forming a shield around the Earth. Tactician in combat Jozuto tactical mind was often very useful in many situations, he was the one who created the plan to counter the Source and hold it off till Kai and Michael were ready. While Jozuto is tactician at heart, his emotions often cloud his judgement and allows him and his teammates to make mistakes which often payed dearly for. Master at Weapon/Hand-to-Hand Combat Jozuto was extremely well-trained in the art of combat, making one of the deadliest elements within the group, combined with his naturally dangerous power, Jozuto is extremely versatile in the way he fights. He has been able to fend multiple ghouls at once and even kill them in often one swing. Jozuto is also known to take extremely amounts of damage because of this, he is often the front line of attack. Godly Descendant Jozuto is the Warrior's descendant in which he is able to tap into his God's Half powers, granting even more incredible powers, although extremely rare, Jozuto has even taken the role of Warrior himself and is able to show that even as a human being is still extremely powerful.